Most People Would Say One Was Bad Enough
by BrianaRose724
Summary: For Femme Fetal's Challenge, "The seven kisses".  Ginny describes her favorite snogs with someone you wouldn't guess.  ONE SHOT


This story is for "The seven kisses" Challenge by Femme_Fetal. ENJOY!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'Really Ginny, YOU SNOGED MALFOY.' And the answer is… YES. But it's not nearly as bad as you would think. This will take a long time to explain, but I'm sure by the end you think the same about him as I do. Well maybe not the same, but closer to liking him than before. _

**Kiss #1-**

I was walking down the hallway during my 3ed year. I was really late to my class thanks to the fact that my bag had split, dumping all my stuff on the floor. I was just to go around a corner when Malfoy ran right into me.

"Watch it Weasel!" he shouted at me.

"Shut up ferret boy. Speaking of ferrets, Mad-Eye turned you into a really convincing one" I said back, this kid was really starting to piss me off.

Malfoy looked like he was going to say something back, but then he got this really evil look in his eye that was scaring me, so I reached for my bag and was about to start running to my class, but Malfoy had other plans. He grabbed my wrist as I was turning to leave, catching me by surprise, and making me drop my bag. He pulled me towards him and he wrapped his arms around waist and pushed me into the wall. He took my arms and pinned them to the wall as either sides of my young body. I tried to kick him, but couldn't, he was too strong. He slowly leaned forward until he kissed me on the mouth. Once he kissed me, I stopped fighting. People weren't wrong when they said he was an amazing kisser. We stood there kissing for about 20 seconds before I came to my senses, and since the stupid Ferret had let his guard down, it was easy for me to slip out and run down the hall way, a blush spreading all over my pale face.

**Kiss #2-**

Through the next few years Malfoy and I kept staring at each other. I honestly couldn't say that I didn't think he was hot, and a good kisser. But all that ever seemed to come out of it was staring. In my 5th year, before I started dating Harry, I was walking alone at night, just because I was very upset with Dean. My cheeks were stained with tears and I just walked through the hallways, in no attempt to try to hide from anyone who might be out. This also happened to be Draco's patrol night. He walked pass me in the hallway. I ignored him and kept grumbling to myself about how horrible men are. He stopped in his tracks.

"Weasley, it's after curfew, don't make me give you a detention." He said annoyed

I just kept walking down the hallway, not even noticing that he was there.

"Weasley, WAIT UP" He yelled as he ran after me.

"What Malfoy!" I yelled in disgust. He could still see the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Are you okay" He asked being genuinely nice.

"I'm fine"

"No you're not, Ginny, I can see you crying" He said

"I'm fine just leave me alone"

"Did you and Dean fight again?" he asked.

"What is it your business" I spat and turned to leave

"Ginny, don't go" He said, his voice full of sorrow.

I halted in my tracks, not wanting things to go like they did the last time.

"What?"

"Can I kiss you again?" He asked. I turned around and kissed him (standing on my tippy-toes). Then I turned and left, so much happier now than before.

**Kiss #3-**

This fast forwards until the end of the war. Because Malfoy way a kid, and was only doing what he did because he would have died without doing it, he was granted freedom if he did an act of community service. His act was to help fix Hogwarts. Harry and I were supposed to be fixing the Slytherin common rooms and dorms, and since it wasn't a big job, it was just the two of us. At the time Harry was being invited to a lot of places to talk about what happened. He had to answer to reporters, but he also got to hear about what he missed out on in the wizard world, so her thought it was worthwhile.

It was on that one day that Harry had to leave to go to Southern England; he left me alone as I was fixing The Slytherin Dorms. It wasn't long until I heard Draco walk in.

"Did Potter leave the youngest Weasel all alone?"

"He had to go," I spat, "shouldn't you be in Azkaban?"

"Actually no, I've been granted freedom. All I have to do is community service" He calmly said back, he sounded as if his mind was somewhere else.

I just ignored him and kept cleaning up the tower. He attempted to help me, but I set him on fire. Multiple times.

After putting himself out for the 5th-I think-time, he started getting really pissed.

"Weasel could you please just let me help you!" He screamed, it left a ringing in my ear.

"Unlike YOU, I don't think of this as a chore. I'm here because I care about people! And before you start going on about how you do care about people, SHUT UP! You don't care about people at all. So let's make this a game. I'll guess a number and you say higher or lower!" I screamed, holding my wand to my side which started lighting things on fire, accidently of course.

"What are these numbers about then Weasel?" He screamed back, completely not noticing the flames erupting behind me.

"HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU MURDERED!"

With that, the entire wall behind me was up in flames. I saw Draco staring past me and was completely furious that he was looking at something else but me. That was only until I turned around.

I let out a tiny shriek. I immediately ran behind Draco and started using my wand to put the fire out, but that wasn't working. The water seamed to only spread it.

The fire slowly started creeping along the floor towards us. Was it just my imagination or was it really moving towards us, not increasing, just moving. The fire ran in a straight path for Draco, so I ran as far from him as I could. Draco ran as fast as he could away from the fire, but that just made it move faster. For some reason though, it didn't burn anything, but when Draco stood still for too long, it burnt the hem of his robes. I thought about it and realized if I summoned the fire in my rage at Draco, maybe I could call it off by being nice to Draco.

With that I ran straight at him, tackling him, and kissed him on the lips.

**Kiss #4-**

Because of the war and some people missing there years at Hogwarts, many students came back to repeat their seventh year. Draco included. During our potions class we were trying to work on creating a love potion. It wasn't working. Me and Harry were partners, and we both are NOT good a potions. The potion turned out a VERY dark brown, instead of the pale pink it should have been. Of course Hermione's was flawless, drawing everyone towards it. It had a hypnotic kind of sent on it. People couldn't help themselves. Everyone except Malfoy's potion looked mine. Malfoy's potion was a dark pink, if not red. As soon as Slughorn walked back in the room and saw our potions he made us all stand as far away from them as possible as he cleared them. Malfoy and Hermione were called up to the front to show there potions.

"Miss. Granger here has successfully created the love potion," Slughorn stated, "while Mr. Malfoy has created something rather interesting. While Miss. Grangers potion requires a DNA sample of her own to finish and therefore cause someone to fall in love with her, Mr. Malfoy's here causes the drinker to fall in love with the person they are meant to be with. I am happy that he has made this mistake because, as Miss. Grangers potion would be far too dangerous to test, Mr. Malfoy's potion only enhances feelings that already exist. So do I have any volunteers?"

Most of the girls immediately shot there hand into the air, me being one of them. Harry gave me a funny look because of it, but I assured him that I would only fall in love with him more.

Slughorn stood in front of the class, and told Draco to choose who would get to test the potion. He pointed at me. So I excitedly stood up and walked to the front of the class. Slughorn handed me a small vile of the deep red potion. I uncapped it, and the smell reminded me instantly of love. I don't know what it smelled like, it smelled like love. I carefully tipped the small bottle forward pouring out the liquid onto my tong. My brain shut off. I couldn't focus on anything. The world was spinning. I griped the desk for support. Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped. I was in the class room standing in front of the class. Everyone was staring at me waiting for a response. I turned to my right to see a worried Hermione. On my left I saw Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco. That was all I could think. Draco. Draco. Draco. So I did what was only natural-I kissed him.

**Kiss #5-**

Harry and I broke up after the potions class thing. He said he didn't want to get in our way. Draco and I started spending more time together after that. Once we ditched school to hang out in the Room of Requirements. But mostly we just talked. He was actually very deep and that surprised me. I always thought that he was just an arrogant jerk. I was so wrong.

A few days after the Potions class thing Draco snuck me into the Slytherin common room very late at night. It was then I started thinking. Some of the best kisses were the most innocent one, but sometimes the best ones are the hottest. This was one of the hot ones.

We sat in front of the dwindling fire on the green dyed leather couch in the Slytherin common room. I had my head on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around my back resting on my waist. We sat like that for a while and just talked. We had a lot more in common than I thought would be possible. We talked about Quiditch, people in our school, and basically life.

It was in the middle of one of are seemingly innocent conversations (we were talking about our N.E.W.T.S.) that the conversation started getting boring, we both knew it. We hadn't really kissed since the potions class thing, a few pecks here and there, but nothing huge. So decided to ask him if he could lead me to his dorm. He did.

So I sat on his bed, waiting for him to come back from the bathroom. I casted a silencing charm on the room so nobody would wake up. When Draco walked in, he immediately recognized that there was a charm on the room that made him excited. One look from him told me I was completely in control of what happened tonight. That sent a wave of power through me, or was that just lust?

Draco silently moved towards me and sat next to me on the bed. He happily gazed into my eyes. I looked lovingly back, so when I tackled him, catching him by surprise. I kissed him on the lips, then started to trail down. The rest? That's up for you to think of.

**Kiss #6-**

Fast forward about 5 years, and I'm now playing for the Harpies. Draco worked a few jobs in Diagon Ally, nothing major though. He inherited a lot of money from his father. So we were traveling with my team. We did pretty well to.

One time when we were traveling to Scotland, Draco and I went out for a nice dinner. We never really got to spend much time together; I was always practicing, or traveling. So we had a nice night, it was a fancy restaurant, very classy.

After enjoying a nice night the two of us walked outside enjoying the moonlight. We held hands and walked down the street, kissing a few times. It was one of those times where Harry walked past, hand in hand with none other than Luna Lovegood. The only response I get from Harry is a quick nod.

I realized that night that I never really got over Harry, and seeing him that night let me let go. That is one of my top kisses because of that.

**Kiss #7-**

Now here I stand. Dressed in a white dress. Hermione stands next to me and pats me on the back. I am really nervous, but somehow I don't show it. My father stands at the end of the aisle. I walk towards him.

"You know how much I don't enjoy this, Ginny. But if you really love this man, I can learn to live with it."

We walk together towards my groom.

I listen to the ceremony.

"You may kiss the bride."

And now he is finally mine.

Forever.


End file.
